How Leonardo met Everyone
by Leonardo the Hedgehog
Summary: Leonardo the Hedgehog, grandson of Reznov the Hedgehog, begins meeting the Sonic Team. How will he cope on to meet new friends after several years of leaving Florence? Please R&R!


_**How Leonardo met everyone**_

Silver and Blaze walked in the park holding hands but doing nothing. Silver was always happy that Blaze was always with him, even though he doesn't know what it means to be in a relationship. A blue hedgehog in his ghost form sits on a bench until he began to sleep.

Silver and Blaze sat on the bench where the black hedgehog sat in 5 minutes. When the blue hedgehog woke up, he shouted...

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

This caused Silver and Blaze to jump out of the bench. They saw the hedgehog jumping out, transforming back to normal and complained...

"What did you do that for?"

"We just had to sit down." Blaze responded.

"We didn't know you were sitting there." Silver responded.

"Better think twice. There was a chance that I saw your note saying "I love you" to her" The hedgehog responded, referring to Silver.

Blaze becomes shocked at this at spoke out to Silver "You wrote that you love me?"

"Well. I could have wrote more than that."

Blaze groaned, frustrated and spoke out to Silver as she lay her hand "Give me the note.".

Knowing that she will hurt him if he refused, Silver immediately gave her the note. Blaze becomes love-struck after reading the letter and said "Oh Silver!" and kissed him deep at the lips before he can sneak out. Silver was unable to escape from Blaze due to her heat physiology preventing him to break free from her. She was much stronger than Amy or Rouge. After kissing from 5 minutes, she said to Silver while hugging him...

"I never knew you loved me. Not in all these years you didn't."

"Are you gonna help me?! She's a 50 degrees hot." Silver said to the blue hedgehog.

"I like it when you say that to me." Blaze said seductively.

"You kidding me? She's gonna kill me if I help you." The hedgehog answered.

"You know damn well I'll kill you if you step in our way." Blaze hissed lowly at the black hedgehog.

"Right you do. I'm Leonardo."

"Silver."

"And Blaze."

5 minutes ago...

"So you're gonna meet our friends here. They look happy to see you."

After meeting everyone. Leonardo walks inside his house, tired but sees Tails and Cream kissing in his living room, sitting in his couch while watching Endless Love.

"What are you doing?" Leonardo asked, causing Tails to reply after kissing Cream "Oh, we're just sharing something we can do in your room."

"Funny. How did you come in to my house?" Leonardo asked wondering...

Cream answered "Your window in the bathroom was open, so we had to slip in there and sorry, but we picked your bathroom door lock, I kinda broke it.".

"You know it took me 50 rings to pay for that."

"Anyway, we kinda want some secret moment between ourselves. Only mother knows, too bad our friends don't know this." Cream said to Leonardo.

"If you want secret, there's a bed in the basement. Nobody knows that."

"Thank you." Tails said and walked to the basement with Cream, wanting that "secret moment" (time of being alone together) they wanted. Leonardo sits on the couch and watches Friends (season 5). He yelled out...

"(laughing) Joey left Chandler in the G.W. Bridge."

The next day...

Tails and Cream walked inside and saw Leonardo eating pancakes.

"Morning Leonardo." Tails said.

"Morning. How was that moment?" Leonardo responded.

"Long. Very long." Tails responded with Cream shaking her head in agreement.

"Go take the door. Vanilla called twice and she will hire the Chaotix to find you two if I don't respond soon."

5 hours later...

Leonardo walks into a arena stage where Rouge awaits to fight him...

"You waiting for a beating? Leo?" Rouge asked.

"I'm afraid not and it is you who will take the beating." Leonardo responded.

Rouge kicks Leonardo, but he grabs the kick and quickly punches Rouge in the gut and punches her upwards in the face, sending her flying. Rouge kicks again, but Leonardo dodges and trips Rouge at her other foot, sending her tumble down in the ground. Before she can stand up, Leonardo grabs her feet and slams her twice in the ground and throws her. She stood up and yelled "You think you're better than ME?!", then screw kicks Leonardo, but due to having animal (non-mobian instincts) prowess, he Eagle Jumps off the way. Rouge searched after the screw kick but...

**POOF! **Leonardo jumps on top of Rouge and punches her repeatedly, but Rouge pushes him off. She gets up and punches him, but Leonardo catches the punch and countered by punching her thrice in the gut and uppercuts her in the face, tumbling her in the ground, but she stands up and kicks him, but he blocks the kicks and catches the other, then punches Rouge at the gut and at the face, pulling his Hidden Blade under his hand and holds her blade point.

The judges announced "The winner of this fight is: Leonardo the Hedgehog.". Leonardo looks around as the crowd cheers for him.

At night...

Sonic said "Leo, we decided that we would let you be in our group. Since you're an excellent fighter, you can use whatever powers you have, and we would let you be one of us since earlier, you destroyed Eggman's machine and beaten the crap out of him. What do you say?"

Everybody in the Team agreed, all relieved that Leonardo did not managed to injure them by raising hands.

Leonardo answered "Yes, I'm in."

Everyone cheered as they surrounded their new member of the Sonic Team: Leonardo.

**THE END**

**Leonardo belongs to me.**

**Silver,Blaze,Tails,Cream,Rouge belong to Sega and the Sonic Team.**


End file.
